Commerce networks provide a means for electronically connecting buyers and suppliers. Buyers can enhance their supplier network by being electronically connected to many different suppliers. As a result, a buyer may be able to obtain better selection and pricing, and the suppliers may be able to realize additional sales.
Suppliers are able to provide information that describes the supplier online. Additionally, suppliers can port their offline (brick-and-mortar) reputations, references, and provide potential new customers with the ability to interact with those references.
Commerce networks, however, are limited in their ability to provide notices of potentially beneficial connections between users of either the buyers and/or suppliers. Such connections can be based, for example, on collaborative interactions, and/or based on general commerce information of the buyers and/or suppliers.
There is a need for systems, methods and apparatuses for a commerce network that managing a user's experience and providing introductions between users of the commerce network.